Till death do you part
by ZeroToNothing
Summary: It's years after Beetlejuice was swallowed by the sandworm and little Lydia's all grown up, she's been invited to a collage Halloween party. Where she finally hopes to make some friends, so she agrees to take part in a Ouija board but what started out as a spooky little game gets wildly out of control.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, I'm so sorry this was late being put up but it was due certain things happening in the family, anyway I hope you enjoy and I also don't own Beetlejuice or any of the characters used in the film._

* * *

Lydia could hear her heels echo down the street mixing with the laughter of kids running past her all dressed as ghouls or monsters, she took a deep steadying breath as she walked with a pale shaky hand she adjusted her witch hat with a sigh. Tonight was important for her, very important.

Tonight was Halloween and it was also the first time anyone in her college had asked her to come to a party or even spoken to her, she needed tonight to go well so maybe she'd make some friends or at least have people stop calling her Leigh or Jessica.

She softly smiled at each houses decorations and lights, Lydia truly did enjoy Halloween it was one of the only holidays she actually felt connected to. That's when she saw it, the house where the party was at.

She didn't even need to look at her invitation card to find out which house it was, it was the most decorated house on the street and from where she was standing she could see the silhouettes of people dancing inside.

Music blared out onto of the house as a drunken guy lay on the lawn next to his own puke, Lydia walked past him trying not to look as she knocked on the door.

It flew open and standing in a queen of hearts outfit, with matching stockings and a large crown was Darcy Walklin.

"LEIGH!" She cheered drunkenly before putting her beer on the floor so she could hug the Goth; Lydia cringed at the random embrace but returned it none the less as her face got covered in Darcy's dark brown curly hair.

"Um…it's Lydia, not Leigh" She pointed out as Darcy tried to pick up her beer again but just stumbled around it, Lydia quickly picked it up for her and handed it back

"Oh oops, sorry…Lydia" Darcy slurred giggling as she hooked her manicured thumb over her shoulder "Everyone is here already you're a lit…little late you know? But it's ok" she gestured her to come in, Lydia walked inside and heard Darcy let out a gasp before throwing her beer outside at the drunk guy on the grass

"JASON GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAWN" She shouted as Lydia heard the bottle smash, the sound of a guy screaming then falling into some trash cans was all she heard before the music suddenly ripped out her ear drums.

The house was filled with people in costumes dancing to obnoxiously loud music, the smell of fake blood, plastic and alcohol flooded her lungs making her feel a little sick as she squeezed past people dancing. Lydia kept a fake smile on her face trying to look as if she was part of the crowd, the music was wasn't what she would listen to but everyone seemed to enjoy it.

She looked around and saw the kitchen, there weren't that many people in it so she quickly went in and grabbed a random unopened bottle of whatever would help her get through this.

Lydia took a deep breath as she walked out to try and socialize but everyone seemed to ignore her existence, the Goth wondered why she'd even bothered coming tonight.

She walked into the living room and suddenly realized what song was playing, it was the banana boat song but it was different. Lydia rolled her eyes and chuckled, Adam won't be happy when she tells him someone's ruined his favourite song.

She glanced around and saw that everyone was dancing, talking and holding bottles of random drinks as they enjoyed themselves. Couples where dotted around the room getting far too intimate for their own good; Lydia tried not to laugh as a girl suddenly vomited on the guy who had his hand down her spider web skirt.

Lydia popped of the top of her drink took a swig and grimaced; the taste was bitter and reminded her of bleach. She'd never been one for drinking but if it helped her get some courage to talk to someone then what was the harm?

The night seemed to pass quickly; she danced a little and chatted to people. Most of the drunks were beginning to leave now as the hours ticked on, Lydia was surprised it wasn't even 12 yet.

The Goth felt panic spike through her as she wondered if she'd over stayed her welcome, Lydia paused her dark eyes scanned around her looking for Darcy so she could at least say thanks for inviting her.

The house was almost empty she deicide instead of saying her thanks to Darcy now she'd say to her at collage on Monday. Right now Lydia just wanted to leave, she'd socialized and now she could go back home watch horror movies eating some candy till puked.

The raven haired young woman walked to the front door and went to open it when someone grabbed her wrist; she swallowed a scream.

"Lydia! You can't leave yet" Darcy pouted her bright red lips stick was smudged down her chin, she'd sobered up somewhat "We're about to have some creepy fun…" Lydia pulled her wrist back feeling uneasy as Darcy grinned

"Creepy fun?" She asked puzzled, Darcy nodded her heart tiara slipped to one side as her curls bounced around her neck

"Yeah, it's why I invited you silly!" She pointed out with a cheerful smirk; Lydia felt her heart drop into her stomach "I mean you're a Goth so you must know about Ouija boards right?"

Lydia felt like she'd been turned into stone, Darcy hadn't invited her out of kindness or liking Lydia she just wanted a random Goth to show them how to work a Ouija board. Lydia felt her face heat up with embarrassment; did she really think that someone might have actually wanted her here?

"Um…I don't really" Lydia managed to stutter feeling disappointed, Darcy rolled her dark blue eyes with annoyance

"Come on, Lydia!" She begged; the Goth gave her a hesitant look "You know you want to, it'd be really awesome of you…" Lydia swallowed her defiance and sighed

"I'll help but I won't take any part in it" She agreed with a frown, Darcy let out a happy squeak and grabbed Lydia's wrist again pulling her towards her dining room

"This is going to be so much fun!" Darcy grinned as she towed Lydia along; it was going to be a long night

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be along soon, don't forget to leave me a review to tell me what you think 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again, sorry about the lateness of this chapter anyway thanks for the nice reviews :D They mean a lot to me, I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the characters from the movie_

* * *

Lydia stumbled over beer cans and dropped red paper cups as she made her way down the hall behind Darcy who'd finally let go of her wrist; they took a left stopping at a door the half sober young woman gesturing Lydia to enter as she pulled open it open.

Lydia admired the effort put into making the dimly lit room look gothic and scary; they had a silver candle holder with black and red candle over a black table cloth. The Ouija board sat to the left of it in front of a girl and a boy Lydia recognised, the boy was Darcy's boyfriend Dominic with who she shared a class with in collage and the girl was her best friend Beth.

"So you're going to show us how to work this thing, Deetz?" Dominic asked as the two girls walked in, Lydia gave him a sideways glance and stopped herself from chuckling at his sorry excuse of a vampire costume

"I can try but most of these things don't work" She pointed out with a shrug "…So don't get your hopes up" Dominic lent back in his seat with narrowed eyes as Beth excitedly grinned next to him

"This is so creepy" Beth giggled bouncing in her seat, she paused to fix her fairy wings "Darcy you think we'll get to speak to like a dead person?"

"I hope so I've heard stories of people calling on demons before!" Darcy slid into her seat in front of Dominic, who gave her a little grin "That's why everyone left early Lydia, my house is haunted"

"Everyone's a pussy" Dominic chuckled arms folded "I'm brave unlike the other two that ran off before we started"

"Haunted?" Lydia raised an eyebrow with a little grin "So everyone left because they didn't want to be around when you done the Ouija board?" Darcy nodded

"Our part of town has always been superstitious!" She explained with a glance at the Ouija board "I had to seek this home so my dad wouldn't see and give me the 'demons' rant"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the demons" Dominic laughed sitting up properly as Lydia took the seat next to Darcy which was in front of Beth "So we getting this show on the road or what Deetz?" he asked Lydia with a hint of bitterness

"You have to understand that I'm not an expert, I just know a little about Ouija boards" She explained then pointed to the glass on the board itself "First step, everyone put a finger on top of the glass" Lydia said, they all obeyed with slight hesitance

"Why aren't you doing it?" Beth asked letting out a snide laugh "Are you scared?" she teased, Lydia rolled her eyes

"No, I'm not" The Goth said dryly, her dark eyes staring at the glass "It just doesn't feel right disturbing the dead" Dominic nudged Beth and made a stupid face trying to mock Lydia

"Dom, stop it" Darcy growled kicking him gently under the table, he gave his girlfriend a sorry look and Lydia a sideways glance "What now?"

"You can't take your fingers off the glass by yourself" She explained, gesturing at the 'goodbye' written on the Ouija board "You have to ask to leave first and then only if it says yes or says goodbye can you go" Darcy nodded with a worried look

"Oh this is so creepy" She said with excitement, Beth nodded with a large smile and looked at Lydia waiting for the next command "Now what?" Darcy asked

"You ask if anyone is there" Lydia said as eerily as she could, she watched Dominic's face turn pale "Then you let whoever you summon move the glass, they'll spell out what they're saying"

"Ok, I'll ask!" Darcy giggled and paused, looking at her friends making sure everyone was silent before she spoke "Is anyone out there? Can you move the glass to speak to us?" There was a long pause then nothing, Beth frowned getting bored already

"Hello if you're there, show us!" Beth joined in, they waited but it didn't move "Is anyone there?" they paused and suddenly the glass slid to _'hello'_

"…_it moved" _Darcy gasped shocked, her eyes wide as she looked at Beth who let out a giggle

"Dominic…" Lydia called confused, it shouldn't be working Ouija boards never do "Did you mov-" she was about to ask when she saw the horror on the boy's face, she had her anwser

"What should we ask?" Beth whispered her eyes glued to the glass, Darcy looked to Lydia then back to her friend

"Are you a ghost?" Darcy asked, they waited in eerie silence the sound of their breath and Dominic muttering about not being afraid was all they heard before the glass slid again across the board to the letters 'F-U-C-K' then 'NO'

"…Oh" Lydia managed to say surprised, Beth frowned giving the glass a curious look

"Did it just say fuck no?" Beth laughed giving Lydia a confused look, Dominic let out an anxious sigh sifting in his seat

"I don't like this Darcy, this is so damn creepy" Dominic muttered "This thing's got an attitude" the glass moved again W-I-M-P

"Wow…rude much!" Beth sneered before pausing to think "Lydia is there any other types of ghosts?"

She was about to answer when she felt something cold run down her spine, Lydia shivered watching the glass baffled to why she felt so on edge

"I'll ask this time!" Dominic piped up with "Then what the hell are you?" They watched the glass quickly move L-Y-D-I-A

"Oh god, did it just spell Lydia?" Darcy asked confused as the Goth's eyes widened "Have you rigged this or something?" "Answer my fucking question!" Dominic glared angrily at the glass; he turned his attention to Lydia and gave her a sneer "Make this thing work Deetz!"

"It's moving again!" Beth pointed out, all three of them moved with the glass as it spelled out R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R-M-E "Lydia what the fuck is going on!"

Lydia felt her heart turn into a steam hammer; the colour drained from her face as memories flashed through her head. Her fingers curled around the ring on her left index finger, she stumbled up from her seat tears welling in her eyes as utter horror washed over her.

"Ask to leave, say it right now!" Lydia demanded panicking as her hands began to shake, everyone watched her with confusion as the glass moved quickly

"Can we-" Darcy was about to say when Beth suddenly let out a short laugh as she read what the Ouija board was spelling

"What's a Beetlejuice?" She asked Lydia had to grab her chair to stop herself from falling over; Beth looked up at her "Lydia are you ok?"

"Take your fingers off the glass, please!" The Goth girl begged, Dominic gave her a weird look

"Stop being a freak for once in your fucking life and tell us why this thing knows you?" He growled then glanced at the board again "Why does it keep saying Beetlejuice?" The candle lights flickered and went out leaving them in darkness

Lydia could swear she could feel someone breathing on the back of her neck; without warring she grabbed Darcy's wrist her eyes flashing dangerously.

"_Everyone take your fucking fingers off the glass now" _She snarled everyone paused staring at her with terrified expressions as they moved with the glass _"NOW!" _ Lydia shouted letting go of Darcy, Beth quickly pulled her hand away from the glass then Darcy followed and finally Dominic suddenly the candles flickered back on

"What the fuck is your problem, Deetz?" He barked glaring at the Goth as Beth stood up arms folded

"Oh my god, you seriously know how to ruin everyone's good time!" She growled giving Lydia a dirty look as Darcy stood up turning to face Lydia

"…I thought you were cool" She said venom dripping from her words as she pushed Lydia towards the door "just get out of my house, you fucking freak!"

Lydia left quickly not wanting to cause any more upset, she felt shaken and confused as she went out into the cold crisp air. Her thoughts swam with confusion and crippling worry as she quickly made her way back to her apartment, old memories haunting her as she went.

"…He's still around" Lydia whispered fear wrapping its ugly claws around her heart "But how?" Her fingers wrapping around the ring again, trying to tug it off of her hand but it stayed put just like always did.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it, don't forget to give me a review to tell me what you thought and thanks for reading! the next chapter will be up soon_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, hello, hello my lovely readers..._

_wow I've been gone for ages, sorry about that anyway shall we get back to the story? I don't own beetlejuice or any of the characters used in the film_

* * *

Tonight was important, very important.

It was the build up from two years of careful planning, scheming and shady deals. The night where all of his hard work was going to pay off and he'd be free from this sorry excuse of an afterlife, tonight was Halloween.

The one night where the veil between the living and the dead was at its thinnest, the one night where thousands of breathers where going to get into contact with the dead.

Beetlejuice knew the living where dumb but to actually seek out the dead with séances and Ouija boards was a new level of idiotic, though he wasn't complaining the more people summoning the dead the better his chances of freedom.

The poltergeist pulled his cigar from his mouth blowing out the green smoke as he gazed at the cloth covered object in front of him; it was a square shape and reached up to his elbow in height. Beetlejuice subbed the cigar out on the wall losing one of the sources of light in the dimly lit room before ripping the cloth off of the object, it was a mirror.

Its large black frame was detailed with symbols and at each corner of it was a carved gargoyle like face with its mouth open in a snarl; the mirror was covered in dust and just by hovering his hand inches above the glass he could feel it buzzing with power. A smirk grew up this face, it was the real thing and damn did it live up to his expectations.

He could almost taste the energy this thing was giving off; his hopes began to rise as he sat down in front of it seeing his reflection staring back emerald eyes dully glowing in the darkness.

_"Handsome fucker"_ He mumbled with a dry laugh as his fingers lased around a half drunk bottle of whisky on the floor next to him "Here's to being free at last, eh buddy?" he toasted clinking the bottle against its reflection before taking a long swig

He let out a hiss at the bitter taste and threw the now empty bottle over his shoulder, hearing it shatter with a satisfied grin he stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles. Fun and games where over now this was serious, it was show time.

He remembered the instructions and carried them out with swift accuracy; he needed to give blood to the mirror which wasn't hard to obtain due to having a good number of ghouls who owed him favours.

He took a vial from his striped pocket and pulled out the cork, then emptied a little bit of blood in each of the head's mouths. One by one they snapped shut making him a raise an eyebrow as he watched before taking the last of the blood and doting it in the middle of the mirror's face, he stayed still.

Nothing happened for a couple of seconds before the blood faded from the mirror as it began it ripple, the gargoyles heads turned to look at him there eyes turned scarlet as they stared.

Beetlejuice shifted nervously hoping he hadn't messed something up, he turned his attention back to the mirror as it went hazy like someone had blown smoke on its surface.

_"Is anyone out there?"_ he could hear a whisper, faint and far off _"Can you move the glass to speak to us?" _ The poltergeist laughed hysterically, it had worked

He quickly got on his knees moving closer to the fogged mirror, his mind screaming for a better connection. He was going to have his freedom; Beetlejuice knocked gently on the glass with his left hand and watched the connection get stronger.

He moved his hand away and it got weaker, he stared at the mirror baffled as he lifted his hand back to the glass. It got stronger again; he blinked before he noticed his ring was glowing as it neared the glass.

_"…what the fuck?" _He murmured eyeing his ring curiously before shrugging it off, if it helped then why question it

He watched it as the glass became clear again, this time instead of seeing himself he saw a silhouette of people in a room. He grinned as he laid his left hand flat on the mirror; suddenly all four of the heads on the mirror began to open their mouths wide showing off their jagged black fangs coated in blood.

The poltergeist then put both palms on the mirror, the heads let out a high pitched screech as everything went white. Beetlejuice blinked his vision blurring as dizziness began to gently fade, he realized where he was.

He was on his knees in the room the reflection showed him, his eyes widened with shock before a smile tugged on his lips. He turned around to see a mirror hanging on the wall reflecting back to his room in the neither world, he felt a wave of pride wash over him as he turned his attention to the suckers that where going to set him free.

"Hello if you're there, show us" A nasally voice piped up, he floated over to the Ouija board staring down at it with a raised eyebrow "Is anyone there?"

The voice came from a half drunken auburn haired girl dressed in what looked like a fairy costume, a very relieving one at that. The poltergeist remembered that Halloween was when breathers dressed up as ghosts and other creatures, Beetlejuice smirked as he got a good view of the girl's chest before he remembered what he was here to do.

"Hello" His voice seemed to echo around them as he took a seat on the table; he watched the glass move with amusement as their calm rather bored expressions became suddenly shocked and riddled with confusion.

His eyes flickered to the one person not joining in, a young woman the same age as the others slightly blurred out unlike the rest of them but he could just make out that she was wearing a witch costume. Beetlejuice furrowed his brow as he staring at her curiously, why didn't she want to join their little game?

He could hear the group chattering amongst themselves, half drunken excitement filled the air as the discussed what to ask next. He ignored the conversation, to busy staring at the girl in the witch outfit. She seemed familiar but he couldn't grasp why, Beetlejuice shrugged it off and let out a laugh giving the breather a long look by what he could see she wasn't that bad looking.

"Are you a ghost?" Another voice chipped in, breaking through his sleazy thoughts the poltergeist sneered rolling his eyes

"Fuck no!" He growled feeling rather offended by the accusation, ghosts could never conjure enough power to work a Ouija board let alone leave the place they died

He listened to them call him rude, Beetlejuice rolled his eyes making a mental note to hurry this up so he could get away from these idiots.

"I don't like this Darcy, this is so damn creepy" The boy dressed as what looked like hobo Dracula "This thing's got an attitude" The poltergeist gave him a glare

"Wimp" Beetlejuice snorted, he paused and groaned wishing he'd brought a pack of smokes with him, his eyes landed on the boy again watching as he turned white a sheet.

Beetlejuice let out a bark of laughter overly amused when he frightened breathers; he put his arms behind his head as he floated through the air waiting for the next reply so he could give them a sob story and finally get this over with.

"Lydia is there any other types of ghosts?" The fairy girl asked making him land ground with a thump, his eyes wide with he scrambled to his feet pausing as something clicked in the back of his head.

He stared at the blurred out girl, the pieces connected in his head but he was still sceptical. He circled her going right through the table as his eyes scanned her, he tried to move her chin up so she'd get a clearer view but his hands past through her.

"Lydia…" He hissed the name tasted bitter as it left his lips, was this really the same brat who'd left him at the isle? He felt unsure but something in him was screaming that it was.

"-Make this thing work Deetz!" Beetlejuice had to stop himself from falling over; he felt a mix of fuming hatred and bewilderment crash over him as his eyes hurt from staring at her.

It was the little bitch that let him down after he helped her, she left him to get eaten and get his ass sent back to the waiting room but she was older much older. He could feel his hand itch, longing to just strangle her.

"Remember me?" He asked maliciously slamming his hands down on the table beside her, he wanted to rip her throat out and watch her bleed.

She suddenly stumbled to her feet making him back away from the table slightly; a smile crawled up his face when he saw that she was nearly in horrified tears but it dropped when he noticed the ring around her left ringer.

It wasn't blurred out like the rest of her, his mouth fell open uselessly as shock hit him like a train. Why the hell was she still wearing _HIS_ ring? He blinked at her and realized she was trying to make them leave the Ouija board.

"Beetlejuice" He said quickly panicking as she barked orders at the others sitting around the table, trying to convince them to say goodbye

"What's a Beetlejuice?" One of them said he shuddered forgetting how good it felt when someone called on him, a Cheshire cat like grin climbing his face as he watched Lydia become hysterical

"Beetlejuice" The poltergeist said louder, craving his freedom as he became irritated and impatient

"Why does it keep spelling out Beetlejuice?" Another girl spoke up; he could feel a shock of electricity shoot through him as she said his name, he could feel his juice returning as he was so close to getting out of here

"SAY IT AGIN!" He snarled viciously his whole being screaming for freedom, his anger caused the all candles lighting the room the to flicker and go out

His eyes where glowing neon green from the taste of power, he felt stronger as he was one name call away now. He appeared behind Lydia she was standing ridged visibly shaken to the core by fear, he enjoyed watching her squirm.

_"Beetlejuice"_ He whispered with bitter hatred into her ear, he hoped that she could feel him standing so close, she suddenly grabbed the other girls wrist.

"Everyone take your fucking fingers off the glass now" She snarled at the rest of the idiot breathers gawking at her, he felt his stomach twist

"SAY IT, SAY BEETLEJUICE NOW!" He screeched but his cries went ignored as one by one they separated the connection

The poltergeist felt something pulling at him, he whipped around seeing the mirror shining white as it began to drag him back to the other side. He tried to fight it desperately clinging onto to anything and everything but his hands past through it all due to break in the connection; suddenly he was in the air fly back as he was thrown into his room hitting a wall with a loud painful bang.

He ignored the pain scrambling to his feet and went quickly to the mirror, he banged on the glass wanting to get back through but it was too late. It just showed his enraged reflection staring back at him; he stood up seething with hate as he grabbed a table and sent it flying into the air making the bottles on top of it hurtle off shattering against his floor. The table hit a wall breaking into thousands of wooden chunks as the poltergeist screamed out in anger, that little bitch had ruined his chances of freedom _AGAIN_.

"FUCK" He roared hitting the mirror again; he sat in silence feeling the anger crash over him making him want to destroy everything around him.

Time ticked on as he sat alone on the floor, his mind blaring insults at himself. Suddenly there was a high pitched noise coming from the mirror, he blinked and crawled towards it feeling his stomach twist as he watched the mirror ripple glowing white again. He raised an eyebrow and moved his left hand towards the glass, the white faded and blurred before showing him a dark bed room decorated with purples and black lace. The poltergeist stared at the room before noticing the pictures on the bed side table, this was Lydia's room.

He grinned wickedly feeling his rage subside into smug pride; he was going to have his revenge on that little bitch even if it sent him back to the waiting room again.

* * *

_Well that was most likely not worth the wait, hope you enjoyed it anyway and don't forget to tell me what you thought :D thanks for reading!_


End file.
